SelfInflicted Insanity
by E M I L E-R O S L Y N
Summary: WARNING:CHARACTER DEATH. .A Short AU fic contemplating what Hermione's life may have been like if The Light had lost..ONE-SHOT. I Own nothing merely the plot. c:


Disclaimer: I do not own anything…blah blah blah…you know the drill: All hail J.K Rowling.

Hey! Here's the re-vamped and beta'ed version of Self-Inflicted Insanity!

Loads of thanks to my wonderful beta: Picky Freakin' Teenagers111111

This fic deals with some serious issues I you don't like don't read.

I DO NOT RECOMMEND THE USE OF DRUGS. HOWEVER LOW YOU FEEL OR WHATEVERS HAPPENED DON'T DO IT! GET HELP AT: http : // www . aldp .ie/ index. php? page=donate- now &gclid =CNLzmKnH5JYCFQ2Y1QodXS5ePA

remove the spaces.

*****************************************************************

**Self-Inflicted Insanity**

Hermione Granger's life had deteriorated majorly.  
Harry Potter, the beacon of shining hope for the Wizarding world,  
had fallen at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Killed by a single curse.  
Secretly Hermione thought he was better off dead, rather that living a miserable existence.  
He was driven half mad by the time Voldemort arrived at the battle.  
He was bound in a room with Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy as he was forced watched  
Lucius rape Ginny repeatedly.

Everybody Hermione cared about was gone.  
Her parents, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Fred, George,  
Arthur, Molly, Hagrid, the list could go on. So now she was living, no,  
squatting in a filthy house in God knows where, with a drug addict of a boyfriend  
who gave out pamphlets for a living. She barely had enough food to eat for herself, let alone  
the small child growing inside of her. She wanted to wildly claw at her stomach,  
destroy the creature that had taken nest in her womb. The thing that sickened Hermione  
the most was the fact it wasn't even Ron's child.

She heard the creaky hinges of the door, the slow thud after thud as his feet  
hit the rotting steps. The chipped yellow door swung open. She released  
an ear piercing scream, the windows of the grimy muggle house that they where residing  
in shook in their frames. Sleeping birds outside awoke with a start, flying off into the velvety blue sky. He looked around at her, dazed. His bright red hair was flecked with vomit. His freckled skin was pale and glistening with sweat.

Every time he promised. He promised he was clean, nearly every two months he wouldn't  
return from work. He'd come rolling in completely out of it. His once muscular freckly  
arms were now lined with syringe scars. Hermione flung herself at him pounding every part  
of his body she could reach. He was so drugged up he could barely feel it. He threw her off,  
growling slightly.

"I know we haven't had sex in a while but,—" He didn't get any further with his sentence.  
Hermione stood menacingly with a small revolver in hand, it had taken her awhile to secure.  
She had to sleep with 3 different men to possess it now since she had been stripped of all  
the magic she had, but she knew that once she pulled the trigger she'd feel better.

He looked at the gun in her hand and stared blankly, slowly the realisation dawned  
and it appeared on his face.

"Hermione…"

The petite witch stood looking into dull, unfocused eyes, which had once shone a magnificent blue.  
_I'm not killing Ron Weasley_ she thought _no not Ron. I'm just disposing of the shell of him._

Bang! That horrific sound that the bullet made as it rocketed out of its shell and into the  
heart of Ronald Weasley. In a split second Hermione's life flashed before her eyes. The first time she'd seen Ron on the train, when he and Harry saved her from the troll, playing chess on the giant chess board, seeing him after she'd been revived after petrifaction, the horror she felt when Sirius bit him. The years flew by faster and faster, becoming a blur. But then her memory slowed and lingered on the image of the first time they made love. Slick bodies moving together as one. Skin on skin as they showed their love in the most primal way possible.

A blood stain slowly formed on his grungy shirt. She walked over to him feeling calmer than she  
ever expected. She pulled a needle out of his pocket and injected it into her vein.  
She could almost feel the life leaving her and her unborn child. She knew she could have tried to move on but it was easier to give up and remember happier times. Smiling faces, with bright eyes and hopeful hearts.

Here she was sinking into her Self Inflicted Insanity.


End file.
